


Barcelona

by godtyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Johnyong, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, bodyguard! johnny, freehand, idol! taeyong, just read it’s filthy, sucks at writing tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtyongie/pseuds/godtyongie
Summary: Johnny gulped. He knows he’s fucked up. It’s not that he’s dumb for not being aware of the honorific thingy everytime. But something lingers on his mind for the past 3 years and he knows that he’ll be the one hurting.He has feelings for Taeyong. It’s stupid. How many times he has reminded himself that the feelings will never be mutual. Their life is so much contrast. Especially when Taeyong is a famous—worldwide known celebrity. It’s just stupid how he thinks that one day Taeyong will notice his adoration towards him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever johnyong fic in english! i didn’t proofread my work and it’s not beta-ed. so i apologize if there’s any misspelling or wrong grammar! let me know what you think of this fic, kindly leave a kudos if you like it! thank you so much! happy reading! <3

Taeyong took off his shoes as soon as he entered his hotel room in Barcelona. His whole body is sore—mainly because of the jet lag and all that lack of rest. What he needs the most right now is warm bath, scented candle and soft duvet.

Somebody knocked on the door. Probably Johnny bringing his luggages and snacks as he requested before. He pulled down the knob and finds Johnny standing stiffly straight as usual with a plastic full of bread, potato chips and soy milk. 

“Mr. Lee, I’m sorry I couldn’t—“

“Johnny, I told you it’s Taeyong. It’s Taeyong. Please drop the honorific. We’re at the same age and you’ve worked with me for 7 years already. Do you still feel uncomfortable around me? How many times do I have to tell you this?” Taeyong nagged with his arms crossed. He sighed and grabbed the plastic off Johnny’s hand.

“You can enter my room.”

“It’s fine. I can—“

“I might need some help tonight.”

Johnny gulped. He knows he’s fucked up. It’s not that he’s dumb for not being aware of the honorific thingy everytime. But something lingers on his mind for the past 3 years and he knows that he’ll be the one hurting.

He has feelings for Taeyong. It’s stupid. How many times he has reminded himself that the feelings will never be mutual. Their life is so much contrast. Especially when Taeyong is a famous—worldwide known celebrity. It’s just stupid how he thinks that one day Taeyong will notice his adoration towards him.

“Johnny please prepare the bath for me. I want it warm and full of bubbles. I need to sort out my things first,” ordered Taeyong who is right now sitting down in front of his navy blue luggage. 

Johnny nodded and proceed to the bathroom. Preparing as what his boss ordered—warm water, full of bubbles. He even placed the towel near the tub so that Taeyong doesn’t have to get up to reach it.

Come to think of it, Johnny did not realize his job became this ‘private’ until one day a stylist approached him at the backstage while handing him a cup of black coffee.

“He’s attractive, right?” asked her out of nowhere. Johnny almost choked on his black coffee.

“S-Sorry, who?”

“Cut the nonsense. Why are you acting like this? Everyone here knows already that you two are probably a thing,” she blurted it all out. This time, he’s really choking on his coffee.

Johnny shook his head. What the fuck? These people are so nosy. He’s just doing his job as Taeyong’s personal bodyguard. Yes, he has feelings for him but he never did anything that wasn’t Taeyong’s order. 

He sips on his coffee before glaring at her sharply, “I think you’re misunderstood. I’m just doing my job as his personal bodyguard. Nothing more.”

What? Both of them? A thing? Johnny feels so funny right now. Something is tingling his stomach. He knows that it’s overly delusional to even think about their relationship that way. 

“Do you think a personal bodyguard would enter his own boss’ hotel room at night, probably what? You both must had some fun with each other, am I right? Just admit it already.”

For God’s sake he never crossed the line. Even if Taeyong asks to massage him a little, he’d always ask his boss before he makes any movement. Just because he knows that their relationship is nothing special. It doesn’t even go that close.

Johnny chuckled in despair, “I must be delusional if I think that we’re both a thing, Ms. Park.”

He crumpled the paper cup and threw it to the trash can. His jaw clenched—staring at Ms. Park’s eyes coldly before he leaves her alone in silence.

*** 

Taeyong hums contently as he smothers the bubbles gently onto his body. He loves the scent of soap and warm water. He doesn’t even know how to explain how does warm water smells like. But he finds contentment and is at ease every time his skin touches it.

His dainty fingers grabbed the towel and rub it all over his body—drying the skin. He then took one of the bath robe provided and wear it on his slim figure—wrapping the belt, tie it loosely.

As soon as he stepped out of the bath room he saw Johnny sitting on the desk chair stiffly. Just staring at the wall—perhaps his soul is not even present there.

“Johnny?”

“Yes, Taeyong?”

Both of their eyes meet. Johnny’s heart thumping at the sight of Taeyong wearing white bath robe—hair damp, cheeks flushed and lips plumped. He wants to kiss him. He wants to have him on his embrace. But he knows that probably will never happen. Those scenarios will remain in his wildest dreams.

Taeyong’s blinking fast—probably realizing that he’s in an awkward situation, “I-I need you to help me apply this cream on my back,” said him and hands Johnny the grey tube.

“... Don’t worry I’m not naked. I-It’s okay if you feel uncomfortable, I can just—“

“It’s fine. Which part should I apply it on?” 

“Under my left shoulder blade.”

Johnny’s breath hitched when Taeyong took off his bath robe. His fair and milky soft skin, slim waist... He’s in the verge of losing his sanity and wants to keep those thoughts away. He knows his boundaries, and he shouldn’t go over it.

“Johnny...”

“Yes?”

Taeyong gulped, “Do you perhaps... Have something to say? I-I mean if you’re comfortable with it. Seems like something’s bothering you lately. You seem more quiet these days. Since we’re already friends for a quite long time, you can share your burden with me. I’ll not judge. I promise.”

Oh for the Gods in the heaven and the holy spirits. Johnny just want to bury himself and disappear. He froze for a while and then applied the cream to Taeyong’s back gently. His fingertips are shaking. It feels like there’s a weight on his tongue—holding him back from speaking the truth, spilling everything.

Taeyong suddenly turned around, facing Johnny with his bare chest. He bites his lower lip and tilted his head, “Please let me know. Because I’m partly responsible for your mental health, Johnny.”

“I appreciate that, Taeyong. Thank you so much. But—“

“Are you not going to tell me? You don’t trust me enough?” There’s a tone of disappointment in his voice. 

Johnny closed his eyes and took a long—deep breath. If it was easy for him to admit his feelings, he could’ve done done from the start. But it’s not easy at all. He doesn’t want to lose what he has now. He doesn’t want to leave Taeyong.

The latter cupped his cheeks. Johnny jolted at the sudden movement. But he remained calm and took the bravery to open his eyes. It’s time.

“Please? Please tell me?” Taeyong whispered softly. His puppy-like eyeballs are glassy—he’s pleading very prettily.

No words needed. Johnny pulls Taeyong closer and kiss him softly—savoring the pink plump lips and that strong mint flavor. His right hand caresses Taeyong’s little bum and squeezes it—enough to make him whimper under his touch. He can feel his heart thumping loudly.

“A-Ahh, Johnny...” Taeyong whimpered—eyes lidded trying to keep his sanity. This is heaven and bliss.

Johnny pulled away from the kiss. He looks at Taeyong with full of guilt, “I’m sorry, Taeyong. I didn’t—“

His words got cut the moment Taeyong pushed him back to the mattress—sitting on his abs and savors the sweet skin from the neck down to the toned chest. He feels so lively. Only Johnny is capable of turning him into a full beast. He wants to devour him and mark him as his. He doesn’t need anything else.

“What do you want me to do? Tell me. Please tell me,” Taeyong begged desperately.

Johnny flipped him over. His back is exposed bare to the cold air.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Just fuck me, Daddy.”

Something about Taeyong spitting out that filthy word sparks Johnny’s inner self. It feels like his soul just got jolted. He’s alive.

“That filthy mouth of yours better be good, baby. What are you? A slut?”

Johnny is demeaning and Taeyong loves that. He always wanted someone to tame him, dominate him and make him scream like a little bitch. Just the way Johnny is throwing him around like a rag doll is enough to make him lightheaded.

Taeyong whimpers in place. The tingling sensation on his stomach began when Johnny circles his thumb on the latter’s perineum.

“Look at yourself, baby. Your little cock is twitching because of me doing the bare minimum? I haven’t even started yet and you’re already leaking. Do I really have to slap your cock and make you count?”

The air is thickening. Taeyong feels hot everywhere. His tight hole is gaping and squeezing on the frost-biting air. Johnny inserts his middle finger and his cock hardens from the squelching sound of Taeyong’s wet pussy.

He cries even louder—face buried on Johnny’s toned chest trying to muffle his scream. It feels so good to have his pussy stretched like a virgin.

Taeyong’s head is dizzy from the pleasure, he tightens his grip on the bed sheets—eyes lidded staring at Johnny and cups his cheeks, pulls him closer into a steamy kiss. 

“Are you okay, baby?” asked Johnny as he caresses the latter’s flushed cheek softly.

Taeyong nodded. But he’s still crying and that makes Johnny wonder whether it’s caused by the pain or the pleasure.

“You’re still crying. Are you sure, baby? Tell me your color now. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He shook his head, “No... No... Green... Don’t stop...”

Taeyong’s weak voice raised Johnny’s concern. But he kept on reassuring that everything’s fine. Perhaps the older needs to take more time and do it slower yet still enjoyable for the latter. The most important thing right now is Taeyong’s pleasure and comfort. Whether or not Johnny will reach his high later doesn’t matter. 

Johnny thrusts short but deep. He angled his hip upwards—nailing Taeyong’s prostate. Taeyong swears he could feel his whole body burning. He couldn’t move his limbs at all. Johnny turned him into a whole fleshlight. He’s just a cocksleeve.

“... That o-one... A-Ah Daddy... Right...”

Johnny flicks and sucks his sensitive nipples. At this point Taeyong might lose his sanity from the overstimulation. He quivers in place—fingers gripping on the sheets tightly, tears trickling down his flushed cheeks and lips swollen. He’s extremely pretty, fucking pretty.

Taeyong cums untouched. He pulls Johnny closer and kisses him passionately as if there’s no tomorrow. His heart is pounding at the speed of a kolibri. Johnny caresses his cheek softly then lies beside Taeyong. He lets the latter rests on his toned chest while he strokes his hair.

For sure, there are so many questions inside their heads—so many uncertainty and anxiousness. What comes after this? What will happen after the sun rises?

Silence fulfills the room, but it’s not deafening. There’s a sense of tranquility and comfort that makes both of them stay without having to say a thing.


End file.
